A Barrel of Fun
by Ailee Nolitari
Summary: This is my first Voltron story, a bit late, for the Stuck theme on KAEX. Be kind, please rewind.


I make no claims to Voltron or any WEP properties.

What do a princess, a barrel of fish, a few dozen cats, and the Voltron Force have in common? Well, mix them all together, and you get …

A Barrel of Fun

Allura gazed up into the dazzlingly blue sky and the fluffy, sun drenched clouds that promised only shade and no rain. In fact, this might actually be the most perfect day in the history of perfect days. It was hard to imagine there had ever been a more perfect day on planet Arus, or so Princess Allura thought. A gentle breeze pulled at the wisps of golden hair that escaped the braided crown she wore. She curled the tendrils around her finger absently, adding unconscious elegance to such a simple style.

Barrels of salted fish, squid, shrimp, clams, and every other type of edible delight of the sea were being brought in from a myriad of fishing boats. It would be salted, loaded onto wagons, and taken to local shops and stalls. Seagulls squawked in frustration to one another as they fluttered in the air above the massive piles of ocean fish, separated from their intended meal by thick netting and angry anglers determined to shoo them away. The warm sun heated the caught fish, but the odor was not so much offensive as it was a fragrant reminder of the bounty of the ocean.

"Thank you for coming, Your Highness. Who would ever believe that the Voltron Force would take the time to inspect the docks, especially on such a busy day." The portly dock master pinked with pride as he hustled along the crowded dock, as proud as a peacock and dressed every bit as lively. After all, it wasn't every day the Voltron Force, and the beautiful princess, made a visit to the bustling commercial district.

Allura smiled and nodded, showing deep enthusiasm in the activities on the dock. The other members of the force looked at the extensive activities with interest. Well, everyone except for Lance.

With his hands stuffed into his pockets and looking utterly bored, he uttered, "If I wanted to smell fish, I could go hang out at a cheap brothel."

That quickly brought a warning glance from the handsome Commander of the Voltron Force, Keith Kogane. However, the slightest of smiles tugged at the corners of that all too perfect mouth, softening his stern reaction and he coughed behind his gloved fist to hide it before bending toward the dock master, "It is our pleasure, Master Uhren. It is obvious that trade flourishes, no doubt thanks to your expert management of the docks. And it's good to see life returning to some normalcy after such a long period of uncertainty."

They passed by several barrels that were obviously the preferred perches of a couple dozen or so cats that seemed to make the docks their home. Looking regal and lovely, Allura made note of it to the dock master.

He turned to her with a smile, rubbing his hands together humbly, "Ah, yes, Your Highness, the cats are here to control the seagull population, which would make off with much of our catch without them, despite precautions. The cats receive their reward when the fish are shipped for sale. They seem happy enough."

Allura nodded and smiled as Keith and the others turned to look from the cats to the dock master. Pointing to something else that had caught his attention farther along the dock, the dark haired commander turned away to check it out, with Master Uhren hastening to his side to supply him with answers. Once more, the princess admired the young commander's proud profile as the sunlight caught him just so, accentuating his fine features.

"Isn't he simply divine, Cheddar?" she gushed to the light blue mouse who had been riding comfortably inside her uniform, just under her collar. The space mouse squeaked in agreement, climbing out onto her shoulder to get a better look along with the princess. He perched carelessly on her shoulder, sitting up as they both observed the fine figure of the leader of the Voltron Force.

Behind them, there was a collective flurry of activity as the cats suddenly became very interested in the plump little rodent perched precariously on Allura's shoulder. Dozens of pairs of eyes shone with bright black pupils as round as buttons, heads dropping low and tails swishing furiously in unison.

United in purpose, the furry culprits crept forward, mouths opening in ecstatic feline grins as the thought of adding space mouse to their somewhat stable, fishy diets urged them forward. Quick as lightning, the first wave sprang into action. Only her months of training helped Allura turn at the last instant, her neck hairs prickling in warning as the cats leaped for the startled mouse on her shoulder.

With a squeak Cheddar would have been proud of, if he hadn't been otherwise preoccupied with the task of scurrying up to the top of her head to get out of harm's way, the princess leaped back, only to trip over the coiled loops of one of the huge drag nets used by the anglers. Arms flailing like a drunken ballerina, she spun and slipped, her royal posterior wedging into the mouth of a fish filled barrel as she came to a stop.

Keith and the others turned at the sound of the commotion just as she began to flail about in the barrel, her feet kicking uselessly in the air. Her frantic motions only managed to get her stuck even further as she upset other barrels and piles of fish that spilled out onto the dock. Distracted from their original purpose, the cats fell upon the unexpected bounty in a frenzy of eating.

"Oooh!" Which was of course the best the pretty blonde could manage by way of asking for assistance as she tried, unsuccessfully, to boost herself out of the butt hugging barrel.

Lance, who was standing near Pidge and Hunk, went beet red and tried to draw air around his hysterical laughing as he pointed at the struggling princess and fainted dead away. The dock master, a horrified look on his face as he clutched at his heart, uttered a squeak and quickly joined him. The pilots of Green and Yellow lions stood with confused looks, torn between needing to help the princess, the dock master, and their unconscious second-in-command.

The leader of the Voltron Force stared at the scene unfolding in front of him in disbelief. He quickly moved toward the princess, overstepping the myriad obstacles as cats swarmed over the spilled fish Allura was tossing about as she struggled to free herself. She looked up as his shadow crossed over her, her normally neat as a pin coiffure now slightly askew and adorned by the terrified space mouse, who was still holding on for dear life.

"Oh, Keith!" She cried pitifully, while trying to leverage herself up only to slip deeper into the barrel, her knees locking over the sides as she pulled and twisted, attempting to get free.

"Princess, please. Allow me."

Suddenly very much aware of how she must look, with a blue space mouse on her head, her royal hiney in a barrel of fish, with her feet swinging in the air, Allura's cheeks flamed red with embarrassment. Just when she'd thought the day couldn't be any finer, this had to happen! To make it even worse, the dark haired commander's mouth suddenly twitched as he reached for her, his dark brown eyes watering up. Before she could take the hand he offered, he suddenly snorted and burst into laughter, unable to contain it any longer.

With a decidedly unladylike growl, she reached into the barrel, grabbing the first fish she could get her hands on, and flung it for all she was worth at the laughing pilot of the black lion. Lightning reflexes saved him from the flying flounder, but Allura quickly threw another that caught him right between the eyes with enough force to send him tipping backwards over the edge of the dock and into the dark water below.

"Keith!" Instantly contrite, and momentarily forgetting her own precarious position, the princess tried to go after him. However, she only managed to kick her feet in the air uselessly, the barrel bumping a couple of inches forward. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Pidge and Hunk kneeling beside Lance and the dock master. Lance sat up slowly, looking dazed. Glancing back toward the water, she knew what she had to do. Allura gripped the sides of the barrel, and jerked hard to the right.

The cats looked around at the sound, forgetting their fish dinner and once again turning their attention to the startled mouse that was looking at them with more than a little concern. Deciding it was best to take his chances and make a break for it, Cheddar squeaked and jumped away. Scurrying as fast as he could, he dashed toward the other members of the Voltron Force, running across Lance's boot and up his body to wriggle under his collar.

The mouse's sudden movements were not lost on the gathering hoard of cats, and they now refocused on their original intent. They swarmed past Allura, scrabbling up, over and around her. She could hear Lance's voice raised in panic as the cats leaped toward him, but had no time to spare him any concern as she clung to the barrel for dear life. The momentum, her movements, and the rush of cats, proved to be just enough to upset the barrel. Holding onto the rim as it suddenly crashed onto its side and spun like a top, Allura barely had time to draw in a breath before it rolled over the edge. With a great splash, the barrel hit the water, creating a magnificent spray as it rolled and flipped, dumping its load of fish and a floundering princess before it upended and floated on the settling waves.

Having already surfaced, Keith yelled Allura's name and swam toward the barrel. Reaching it, he looked inside only to find it empty. Looking around the water, he yelled her name again. Panic filled him, and he was about to dive under to search for her when Allura bobbed up beside the barrel, gasping for air.

Smiling with relief, he thought she made a cute mermaid. Her braided crown was now lopsided, with long hairs plastered to one side of her face, and a rather happy looking starfish stuck to her head. She floated before him, treading water, and looking at him with bright blue eyes as large as saucers. It seemed as if she couldn't decide whether to laugh or cry at the sight of him. Keith moved forward and raised his hand toward her, "Princess, allow me."

She watched as he reached up into her hair and removed a starfish. Allura ran a hand over her head, discovering her hair in ruin. Mortified, she wanted to sink back under the water and hide. Allura looked back as he held out his hand to her once more and said, "Princess, it's all right."

At his gently spoken words, Allura smiled shyly and placed her hand in his. How handsome and gallant he looked, she thought. Her gaze took in the wet, wavy flow of shoulder length, black hair, and his sincere dark eyes. The Princess of Arus flushed a lovely shade of pink and chided herself for having such thoughts just as Keith drew her close and kissed her on the lips.

Instead of closing her eyes, they grew wider. Breaking the kiss, he laughed and leaned closer, ready for another. Keith stopped when suddenly the water bubbled between them. A sputtering Lance bobbed to the surface nearby, with a wild-eyed expression on his face and a soaking wet space mouse clutching at his collar, frantically squeaking in his ear. Cursing a blue streak, Lance swam toward the dock, oblivious to anything else. Laughing, Keith and Allura followed him.

As Pidge and Hunk arrived to help them ashore, the princess sighed with satisfaction. She would forever think fondly of cats and fish barrels. If the felonious felines hadn't knocked her into the barrel, she and Keith wouldn't have ended up in the ocean, treading water, and they wouldn't have shared such a sweet kiss. Her blush deepened even as her lips curved into a satisfied smile, for she was now completely convinced.

It truly _was_ a perfect day.


End file.
